


FairyTail - Undone

by Bravemaridin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravemaridin/pseuds/Bravemaridin
Summary: Fairy tail has been the home of family, friendships and chaos since the beginning.





	FairyTail - Undone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A really old song fic dug from the depths of my notebooks. … Please don’t flame.

Open up wide, swallow down deep./ No spoonful of sugar could make it sweet./ The cancer inside stealing my sleep./ Night after night it keeps haunting me.

She stood there looking over the wreckage that was her fledgling guild. All that she’d worked for had been destroyed, .... and she worked so hard…

The secrets I keep are tearing me up inside./ I try to hide them and I wonder why,/ I wonder why I’m still runnin’ when I know there’s no escapin’.

‘I failed’, she thought. ‘Everything I worked for has been destroyed. Yuri, Warrod, Little Makarov, what’s become of them?’

Come undone, Surrender is stronger./ I don’t need to be the hero tonight./ We all want love, We all want honor./ Nobody wants to pay the asking price.

“No.” I can not lose them. I’ve lost everything else. All the blood, sweat, and tears I’ve shed may burn to ashes, but not them. My friends, My Kazoku.

Fall on my knees, Fall on my pride./ I’m tripping over all the times I’ve lied./ I’m asking please, but I can see in your eyes./ You don’t need tears for alibis.

“Where?”, She whispered, before falling into hysterics, screaming.   
“Where are you? Where? WHERE?!?!” She fell to the ground despairing.   
Then, “Mavis!” She’d found them.   
“You’re safe, You’re safe!” she cried.

It’s true what they say, Love must be blind./ That’s why your still standing by the sinner’s side./ Your still by my side, when all the things I’ve done have left you bleeding.

“It’s my fault. IT’S MY FAULT. MY FAULT, MY FAULT, MY fault…” wailed Yuri.   
“I know, Yuri. I know.”

Come undone, Surrender is stronger./ I don’t need to be the hero tonight./ We all want love, we all want honor./ Nobody wants to pay the asking price.

“I did it.” she whispered tiredly with a soft smile, “I saved them all.”  
“MAVIS!”  
“Mavis, NO!”  
“We’ll save you, Mavis! Just hold on, …. Please.”

Ohhhhh, I don’t think I can drive it home tonight./ Ohhhhh, I don’t think I want to be alone tonight.

“I can’t do it.” she sighed tiredly.   
“Don’t worry, Mavis. We’ve got it.” Warrod said. They left one by one to get the carriage. “Yuri, wait.” she whispered.  
“Yeah?” He sighed in response.  
“..... I don’t want to be alone.” He smiled and sat down next to her.   
“You’re never alone, ‘cause we going to be with you, forever and always.” 

Come undone, Surrender is stronger. 

“Give up.”   
“Never! I will always find the strength to stand for my friends.”

I don’t need to be the hero tonight.  
“Natsu.”   
“Yeah, Lucy?”   
“I’m Scared. … I’m not a hero.”  
“I’ll be your hero.”

We all want love, we all want honor.   
“We are NAKAMA, and don’t you forget it!

Nobody wants to pay the asking price.

“I will always remember our adventures.”  
“We all will.”  
My family, My Nakama.


End file.
